Torture
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: [SasuSaku Hints of NaruHina]Even as the whips slashed them, they would never take their love back. I love you, Forever. Rated T for voilence and beatings. STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED Review Please. Great SasuSaku Ending!
1. Chapter 1

Torture.

Me: Simple, just read the title. Sorry, this is both a romance and angst. I don't know why but I am in a really bad mood and I have been on this really mean Sasu/Saku abuse. BTW I am thinking of deleting "Deserving" it was just a spurt. And it sucked. ONLY 2 REVIEWS! Anyways, if I don't get any more in the next week or so I will delete it. I hope you all like, I have had this plot bunny in my head for months and it would not leave me alone until I decided to write it.

(Also, it is like 4:17 in the fucking morning and I am really tired so I am sorry for any little grammar mistakes!)

DISCLAIMER: NOPE.

TORTURE.

Whip, slash, and scream.

For the past two days the same routine went on.

They were being punished. Whipped until they had taken back the words of treason. Their parents handing out the punishment.

"AHHHHHH!" she was screaming again.

"AHHHHHH!" it didn't matter because he was too.

The Uchiha Matriarch turned her head away as the sight of her beloved son being 'punished' became painful to her. Only to see her husband sitting there, no signs of what was happening below them affecting him.

"AHHHHH!" they were screaming again.

Uchiha Mikoto looked across the room to see the parents of the young woman, the father bearing the same look as she, but his wife mirroring her husband.

"AHHHHH!" this time it was the high-pitched scream of the lovely maiden.

Two days. Two fucking days.

Beaten, whipped and deprived of food and water.

But, that was not the worst. What really hurt the two being 'punished' was having to watch each other in pain.

Being so close, close enough to smell her unique scent. Yet so far as to not be able to touch his raven locks.

They only wanted to do what they thought was best for themselves, just as their parents had suggested.

They only wanted to be free.

Free from duty, from everything.

They only wanted to be loved.

They wanted to have something that could never be taken away.

They had fallen in love.

With each other.

**The offspring of two rivaling clans. **

It had been set into stone that they will never interfere with each other and they would never fight.

Everything went smoothly. They deaths on each side had stopped; lives of the innocent were being spared.

Everything was going just fine.

Until they had met.

And **they **had to become **friends**. **They **had to **meet** secretly in the woods **alone. **

And **they **had to get to **know each other. They** had **realized** that **they** were one in the **same. **

"**AHHHHHH!"** The pain was beyond unbearable.

Once again Uchiha Mikoto looked down unto her youngest son, sorrow overflowing in her veins, Fear taking over as he fell to his knees, blood flowing profusely from the two young lovers.

What really tugged at the heart of the woman were the tears that fell from her sons' eyes, not from the pain he was enduring, but from the pain of his one and only love.

She knew that they would not last long before they past out from blood loss.

As the whips were about to come down unto the lovers she stood from her spot beside her husband and with all the power within her yelled, " STOP"

Instantly both men stopped, all eyes were on her. Quickly collecting her, she looked at her husband before saying; "Both of them will receive medical help before the next session begins. Also, they will both receive food and water. Good evening Haruno-san"

As the medics rushed to the two battered teens, both clan leaders and their respected others had left to lunch.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Her eyes were glazed over as she watched him, bandages adorning his magnificent body. She knew that she too probably looked like a mummy.

A smile came to her features as his bruised arm reached out and grasped hers. Tears flowed as she held his hand, knowing that it could be the last time she held it.

"I love you, no matter what they do to us, cough wheeze cough, I will never take that back" the young man whispered to her, his voice hoarse and cracked.

Summoning up all her internal strength she replied, "I love you too, cough cough hack, and I will never take that back. Even if I die today I will always say that I love you with pride."

The doctors around them couldn't help but feel deep pity for the two teens. Their love was pure and innocent, only to be tainted by the hatred of their parents.

They all knew that what the young woman said was true, the two of them could die today and they would still be proclaiming to the heavens of their love.

Out of pity and sorrow, they pushed the beds closer to each other, giving the young lovers enough space to kiss each other softly and hold each other closer.

As the nurse left the room, she let out a tear for the two lovers who would never be able to love freely with out inhibition.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

FLASHBACK:

The young beauty ran to through the forest. Her rosette tresses billowing behind her in a long curtain of silk.

_The smile on the young woman's face never disappearing as she ran through to the young prince. _

"_Sasuke-Kun! Hey! Where are you?" she asked as she saw that he was not sitting under the tree as usually was. _

_She waited a few minutes yet did not hear a thing, her heart fell to her stomach as she thought of not being able to see him. It had been at least a week since they had last seen each other. '_Maybe he can't come today?'_ she thought absentmindedly. _

_She didn't even notice the shadowy figure walking up behind her, a devilish smirk adorning the figures features. _

_Only when she felt the warmth of two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind did her inner ramblings seize. Fear welled up inside of the young woman as the man pressed himself to her. _

_Only when she found her voice did she yell, " Sasuke! Help m-mmppffgh!!"_

_She heard a soft chuckle and her fears dwindled. "So, a week away and you already forget me? I feel bad now Saku-Chan." _

_She turned around to be faced with the young prince of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Sasuke. With joy overwhelming her she, Haruno Sakura the only daughter of the great Haruno Clan heads jumped into the arms of the Uchiha. _

_Knowing that she would jump on him, he positioned himself for the extra weight. As she jumped onto him, her head fell into the crook of his neck as she held him close. He smiled, this young woman, opposite of him, had somehow managed to show him how to be happy and free. _

_Holding each other close, they inhaled the scent of each other. After a few minutes they released each other, their hands still connected as they walked over to their tree. _

_He sat down first, holding out his hand he helped her sit down comfortably in his lap. After the two of them had gotten comfortable, he angled his head and left soft and kiss to her lips. _

_Pulling away he pulled out a black rose from his pocket. Sakura gasped in awe as he held the delicate flower before her. _

"_This is a flower from my mother's special garden. I picked it especially for someone very special to me." He said to her. _

"_I want you to have it Saku-Chan." _

_She gasped, " Thank you Sasu-Kun! My mother never let me have one, I always wanted one, but she said that they were the sign of the Uchiha and that I would betray her if I bought one. I always thought that they were so beautiful. Thank you!"_

_She finished by kissing his lips and holding him closer to her._

_He smiled, just so long as he could get her to smile, then he couldn't care about the way his father treated him or the tragic loss of his only brother. To him, her smile was a good as gold and better. _

"_I love you Haruno Sakura, and I promise that one day I will make you an Uchiha." He whispered in her ear as the sun fell before them. _

_Sighing in content she whispered, "I love you too, Uchiha Sasuke, and I too will make you a Haruno."_

_She began to giggle as he looked at her with a what-the-hell-I-am-the-man-so-you-take-my-last-name-look. _

_Before parting that night she kissed him, silent whispers of love and passion floated into the night as they walked off into broken homes and lost lives. _

"_Goodnight Haruno Sasuke."_

"_Till we meet again, Uchiha Sakura"_

_Sadly, they never met under the tree again. _

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Uchiha Mikoto watched as they continued the session. Her son, along with the daughter of her clan's rivals, were chained to the spot by chains holding each hand that connected to the ground.

She felt great pity for the young woman, she was a beauty, No wonder why her son fell for her, and she was a great person, helped out as a volunteer at the hospital and orphanage. She was always so kind to everyone; Mikoto knew that she did not deserve this treatment.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed again.

Everyone, even the stoic Uchiha Clan leader, grimaced with the sight in front of them.

Sakura, the young and beautiful maiden was slowly falling to the ground. Her body could not take the pain anymore.

As Haruno Sakura fell her love fell forward, effectively holding her body close to his. With her head in the crook of his neck, he used all of his remaining strength to keep her close.

They were on their knees, fatigue and pain finally taking its toll on the lovers. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke staring down at her, a smile on his face despite the pain. She hesitantly leaned up and kissed him on the lips, proclaiming their unbreakable bond to everyone and anyone.

Sadly, they were broken apart by the scream of the young woman, a new long gash adorning her once flawless back as the blood poured out in steady flows.

Everything was silent, except for the painful sobs of the young heiress. Sasuke too, was quiet, everything was falling before him. He was going to lose the thing he held closest to him again.

_NO! I will NOT lose my most precious person ever AGAIN! _

With newfound strength, he pulled at the chain bonds on his hands. Screaming with pain he finally pulled the chains from the ground.

Gasps and whispers went through the whole room; he was prevailing where they thought he would fail.

Mikoto smiled, just so long as he is with the one he loves most, even if he has to die to do so, she would always support him. She knew of his inner strength and drive.

Smiling, she stood up and walked over to the Haruno clan leaders. Confidence and pride flowing through her veins as she thought of her proposal. Hoping that it would save the young lovers.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Sakura was crying her body was going numb, she felt so drained and tired. She felt the chains on her arms being broken, as she opened her eyes she saw Sasuke holding her.

"Hey baby, how are you," she asked in a soft whisper.

He smiled, pulling her onto his lap he replied, "I am tired love, do you want to go to sleep with me?"

She could only nod slowly. He lowered them to the ground, pulling her to his chest; he whispered sweet nothings into her ears.

As the two of them fell into the darkness, only one thought was on their minds,

_I love you, forever._

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"You sure that you are willing to give that up?" the Haruno Matriarch asked.

Mikoto smiled and nodded, "Just so long as they are happy I am willing."

The two women signed the document, after shaking their hands they walked away. One with a smile on her face as the other held a stoic and collected posture.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Sakura woke to the sound of beeping, her eyes opening to a pale white room. She immediately sat up, ignoring the pain in her body she looked around to find herself in a hospital room.

She felt movement beside her and saw none other than her beloved sleep soundly, his head resting on the side of her bed.

She smiled and kissed him softly. Accidentally waking him from his slumber. As he sat up and saw her, a smile came to his face as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello, love." He whispered.

She smiled and whispered, "Hey, where are we? Why are we here?" she was confused.

He smiled to her, after setting a deep and passionate kiss on her lips he whispered, "We're Free"

Looking down at her left hand tears of joy came to her eyes as she realized that they really were free.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Under the tree two young lovers met in secrecy. His blond hair shining in the moonlight as he held his true love close.

Her opal eyes stared into his eyes; planting a soft kiss on his lips they whispered their goodbyes,

_"Good Night, Uzumaki Hinata"_

"_Good Night, Hyuuga Naruto"_

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Hehe, I hope you liked the ending.

Anyways, let me explain it to anyone who didn't understand. The clans Haruno and Uchiha had been fighting for years over some feud. Sasuke's Brother Itachi had died because he loved a woman from the Haruno Clan. So, Sasuke and Sakura were never allowed to meet, also, Sakura was not allowed to have a black rose because it was the flower of the Uchiha's. Moreover, in the end, the clan heads signed a document. The document stated that Sasuke and Sakura would be released of their duties as the clan heirs. So, in the end they were free. Free to get married and love each other. I hoped you all liked it. Also, they are 16 in my story!

FIN


	2. MAJOR NEWS

_**DEAR READERS:**_ I want to let all of you know that I am no longer posting any stories under this username. I am, however taking this story with me to my new username **Foe81** and doing major reconstruction on it. I am sorry for making such a long wait for this story, but I believe for this story to reach the full potential that it deserves I should fix it and start off with a new name.

But, this story will remain under this name, so that those who like it as is, can still read it and enjoy it when they want to, but a newer version with better spelling, grammar and plot will be posted under **Foe81. **But, just as any project this will take some time and I am sorry for announcement of a longer wait, but I promise that it is all worth it. Thank you for your reviews, your alerts, your favorites, and your time. I hope that you all will like my new username and my new style of writing.

So, just as a forewarning, I'm a _PERVERT_. Okay, I like smut just as much as the next person but I find it to be hilarious at the same time. So, a major difference from this name to my newer one is that I am upping the bar and throwing in a lot of smut, death, love, _whatthefuck?moments_ and whatnot. So, try not to be too alarmed, kay?

_Yours_,

Tammy-tam, formerly known as Tamiko-chan81 and Anatidaephobi81.

Remember: _**Foe81**_, if you wanna check out some of my new stuff not already posted under Phobia81.

P.S: If anyone wants to take a story and fix it up or take one of my one-shots and turn it into a chaptered fiction I am okay with that. But, I would greatly love it if I am asked beforehand so that I can allow such action. If no action is taken by an author and they take my work for themselves, I will promtly assume that You are stealing my work and I will do what I can to make sure that the proper actions are taken. Also, just because I am allowing, **with permission**, my stories to be used as a muse or whatnot, I will not accept ANYONE just outright taking one of my stories and giving it a new title. Because that is just stealing in the worst sense and cruel to me because I worked hard on every piece of work I have published. You can pm me on this profile if you want, but it would be best if you sent me a message through my new username **Foe81. **Once again, thank you.


End file.
